Mi regalo de San Valentín
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Ginny con novio. Ron solo y Harry y Hermione peleados. ¿Qué les tendrá deparado este San Valentín?
1. Mi vida

**11/02/2008: Hola a todos de nuevo!! aquí estamos con un nuevo fic. Había pensado en hacer un One Shoot por San Valentín, pero al final decidí que era mejor hacerlo por capítulos. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.**

**MI REGALO DE SAN VALENTÍN**

**By: Rachel**

**CAPÍTULO 1: MI VIDA**

_El pasado fue, el presente es_

_Depende de mi_

_No hay futuro si estoy quieto_

_Solo miedo a despertar_

_Ya no culpo más a nadie mi vida es mia_

_Erreway: Mi vida (Señales)_

Me fui de Inglaterra con 18 años, nada más acabar mis estudios en Hogwarts. Mi idea era pasar unos años fuera estudiando diseño de moda, que era lo que de verdad me gustaba. Pero los planes no habían salido del todo como esperaba. Llegué a Milán, la capital italiana de la moda, y empecé a trabajar para uno de los mejores diseñadores de moda, Fabrizio Montesori. Tras dos años decidí irme a París donde comencé a trabajar para Nathalie André. Nathalie era una jefa exigente, dura que jamás estaba contenta con nada, aunque a ti te pareciera que estaba perfecto, ella simpre lo hacía mejor. Nathalie y yo nos enfrascamos en una relación de amor-odio bastante extraña. Llevaba más de un año en París cuando Nathalie me pidió que le ayudase a organizar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

- Nathalie, yo no conozco a Marc de nada.

- Lo harás bien, lo se.

Aquello fue lo más parecido a un cumplido que había recibido en un año. Y con energías renovadas me puse manos a la obra con la fiesta sorpresa de Marc André. Yo nunca había visto a Marc. Sabía que era sanador en una clínica en París, pero jamás había visto siquiera una fotografía de él. Marc tenía dos hermanas, Pauline y Lorraine. Por eso decidí pedir ayuda a Pauline. Pauline André era modelo así que era a la única de las hijas de Nathalie que conocía. Físicamente era perfecta, rubia, con el pelo largo y rizado en las puntas, ojos azules y un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto. Pauline y Nathalie no se llevaba excesivamente bien, Nathalie jamás perdonaría a su hija por dedicarse a la moda. Durante dos semanas solamente me dediqué a prepararle una gran fiesta a Marc. Y cuando por fin llegó el día yo pensaba quedarme esa noche en casa a descansar el estrés al que había estado sometida por parte de mi jefa. Pero esa tarde me dijo que estaba invitada a la fiesta. Afortunadamente tenía un par de vestidos buenos y bonitos que había comprado de Italia y que me servían para un acontecimiento así. Así que ataviada con un vestido negro, zapatos de tacón, el pelo recogido en un moño y perfectamente maquillada me aparecí en la casa donde vivía mi jefa. Vi a Marc por primera vez de espaldas, era alto, de hombros anchos y pelo negro que se rizaba a la altura de la nuca. Marc iba vestido de traje. Se giró y me sentí como si me hubiesen petrificado. Tenía el pelo corto y algo desordenado. Tenía los ojos oscuros, llevaba barba de varios días y una sonrisa franca y dulce. Cuando su mirada se clavó en mi sentí mi corazón latir desesperado.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- me preguntó.

- Creo que no. Soy Ginebra Weasley, colaboradora de tu madre.

- Oh, sí, la que ha organizado la fiesta. Mamá me avisó de que vendrías y que fuese caballero contigo.

Reí. Me extrañaba pensar en Nathalie en su faceta de madre. Más bien la veía en su faceta de perro sabueso.

- Así que como caballero, la voy a invitar a bailar, señorita Weasley.

Cuando me vi de pie en medio de la pista, bailando en brazos de Marc me sentí tan abrumada, tan sorprendida de las reacciones que provocaba en mi, tan feliz… Y la magia de ese momento duró toda la noche porque no se separó de mi ni un momento. Incluso después de la fiesta me llevó a mi casa en coche. A la mañana siguiente pensé que quizás había sido cosa de una noche bonita. Pero ahora se que Marc no es de esos chicos. Esa misma mañana me envió al estudio un ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta de agradecimiento por una velada increíble. También me invitaba a comer en el restaurante de en frente.

- ¿Y esas rosas¿Tienes un admirador secreto?

- Oh, no, son de Marc. Me las envió para agradecerme la fiesta- dije notando el rubor corriendo por mis mejillas.

Pero afortunadamente Nathalie se fue antes de que pudiera notar nada diciendo "No, si cuando quiere este Marc es un encanto". Marc y yo comenzamos a vernos y a salir a escondidas de Nathalie. Marc quería decírselo pero yo tenía miedo de que me acusase de cazafortunas y me echase. Pero finalmente llegó el momento cuando había pasado un año y decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Nathalie arqueó una ceja cuando se lo dijimos y sonrió burlonamente. Yo estaba hecha un flan.

- Así que Ginny es el asunto que te traías entre manos…- dijo Nathalie.

Ella es una mujer parca en palabras. A la semana siguiente empezamos la mudanza. Y ahí estábamos Marc y yo, recién prometidos.

- Cariño ¿Has visto mi suéter de color crema?- dije rebuscando en el armario.

- ¿El de cuello vuelto?

- Sí.

- Para lavar.

- Maldición… bueno lo lavo en casa.

Esa mañana estábamos haciendo la maleta porque nos íbamos a pasar una pequeña temporadita a Ottery St. Catchpoole, a mi casa. Quería presentarles a Marc y decirle a mamá que nos íbamos a casar y todos esos rollos. Fuimos en Vuelatrén a Londres y cuando llegamos a "La Madriguera" me sentí en casa y feliz. Hacía seis años que no veía a mi familia. Mamá estaba sola en casa. Me pasé todo el día enseñandole a Marc mis lugares favoritos y por la noche nos reunimos toda la familia y Harry.

- Estás increíblemente hermosa, Ginny- dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente.

- Ese vestido tiene demasiado escote, Ginebra- dijo Ron.

- ¡Ya no soy la niña que manejabas a tu antojo en el colegio!... Por cierto… pensé que Herms vendría.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y me miraron como si acabase de decir una aberración. Una mirada triste traspasó los ojos de Harry y todas las miradas de la familia se centraron en él.

- Ginny, Hermione y yo… últimamente… no nos hemos estado llevando muy bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry?

- Bueno… no nos hablamos- dijo notando que los colores se le subían.

- ¿Por una estúpida riña de amigos no la habéis invitado?

- Sí, la invitamos, Gin, ella rechazó la oferta al saber que Harry vendría- dijo Ron.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Llevamos seis años sin hablarnos. Más o menos desde que te fuiste- dijo Harry.

Aquello si que no podía concebirlo. Harry me había dejado, bueno, para ser estrictos, no había vuelto conmigo después de la muerte de Voldemort por ella, porque se había enamorado de ella y ahora me estaba diciendo que no se hablaban. Aquello era una locura. Esa noche me vi sentada yo sola en el porche pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas mientras que yo estaba fuera.

- Hola Ginny- dijo una voz varonil a mi lado. Era Ron.

- ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué has dejado que se pasen seis años sin hablar? No seguirás a caso con la tontería de que Hermione es tuya.

- Al principio pensaba que ella vendría a mis brazos corriendo. Pero no. Supongo que de verdad le quería.

- ¿Y por que no intentaste poner remedio?

- Lo intenté. Quedé un día con ellos dos. Hermione se fue en seguida, airada y no me habló durante un mes.

- Vaya, pues sí que debe ser una pelea gorda…

Pero yo ya tenía el plan perfecto reunido dentro de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Se que el primer capítulo no dice mucho, así que os aconsejo que sigáis leyendo. Los primeros capítulos son un poco intruductorios para que os vayáis poniendo en situación. Acepto sujerencias, críticas... siempre que sean constructivas, que me pongáis verde si no os gusta...**

**Dejad reviews y contadme qué tal os parece este nuevo fic.**

**xxxxoooo. Rachel**


	2. Amor de Engaño

**12/02/2008: Hola a todos!! aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Mi idea era acabarlo para el día de San Valentín pero no creo que pueda. Debí haber calculado mejor los días que quedaban hasta esa fecha... pero bueno... espero que os guste tanto como mis otros fics. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: AMOR DE ENGAÑO**

_Estamos tan cerca_

_Y estamos tan lejos_

_Compartimos todo y a la vez tan poco_

_Y no es que me importe sentirte a mi lado_

_Pero es tan difícil esto que ahora siento_

_Amor de engaño _

_Digo te odio, miento, te extraño_

_Amor prohibido_

_Busco perderte y más te amo_

_Amor no ves, me estás matando_

_Mi corazón está sangrando_

_Erreway: Amor de engaño_

La cafetería del Ministerio de Magia está en la última planta. Era un lugar bastante grande con mesas y sillas por doquier y una barra. Acabo de entrar y me doy cuenta de que eres el último en la cola. Cojo una bandeja y me coloco tras de ti. Aunque a una prudente distancia. Levantas la vista y me miras unos segundos para volver a bajarla. Yo siento mis mejillas arder y me alegro de que hayas bajado tu vista. Te siento tan cerca que casi puedo tocarte. Pero a la vez es como si estuvieras a millones de años luz de mi. Ya no conozco la persona que te has convertido. Tan arrogante, tan engreído, tan prepotente… tan seguro de sí mismo. Me gustaba aquel Harry de mirada tímida que hacía que mis rodillas se aflojasen. No me gusta la mirada que veo ahora en tus ojos, esa mirada de suficiencia. Me intimida. Estando ahí, de pie a tu lado, no puedo dejar de preguntarme en qué momento nos empezamos a perder el uno al otro. La cola se acaba y me veo de frente a toda la cafetería. Localizo a mis amigas. Me siento con ellas. Aparto los pensamientos que has provocado en mi. Tu cercanía nunca es una buena idea. Michelle, Zoey y yo nos conocimos en La Academia de Aurores. Aunque Michelle y Zoey trabajaban en una división diferente a la mia. Yo estaba en la división alfa, la cual se dedicaba enteramente a perseguir magos tenebrosos y cuyo jefe es Harry Potter. Sí, mi antiguo mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, es mi actual jefe.

- ¿Ya tienes cita para San Valentín?- me pregunta Zoey de repente.

- ¿San Valentín?

- Sí, Herms, es la semana que viene… ¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado?- dijo Michelle escandalizada.

- Sí.

- ¿Recibirás tu ramo de rosas de todos los años?

- Quién sabe.

Desde hace seis años recibo cada año el día de San Valentín un ramo de rosas rojas, preciosas pero que no se quién las envía. Nunca hay nada, ni una nota, nada. Y a pesar de ser una de las mejores aurores del ministerio no había logrado saber quién me las enviaba. Esa era la única emoción que tendría el día de San Valentín. Después de comer mientras que Michelle y Zoey hablaban sobre sus maravillosas citas para esa noche, volví a mi oficina. Apenas me había puesto a trabajar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrí la puerta y detrás vi a una pelirroja sonriente. Ginny estaba impresionante. Ahora llevaba el pelo ondulado. No lacio como en el colegio. Se vestía de forma muy elegante y a la moda. Y de ella emanaba una extraña luz que brillaba en sus ojos. La luz de la felicidad.

- ¡Ginny¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

- Yo también, Herms. Y que sepas que no te voy a perdonar que no fueses a mi casa.

- Bueno, entonces ya sabes lo que hay.

- Pero… por qué Herms…

En realidad fue una estupidez. Una tontería. Al empezar en La Academia de Aurores Harry había empezado a juntarse con la gente "guay". Yo no me sentía a gusto con ellos, y para ellos solamente era una rata de biblioteca come libros. Nadie me veía como Harry lo hacía. Mis compañeros me calidicaban de sabihonda sin siquiera pararse a mirar dentro de mi. ¿Acaso tenía que poner de nuevo en peligro mi vida para que alguien me hiciese caso?. Harry se convirtió en el chico más popular de La Academia. Se dejó seducir por las atenciones y el ser popular. No le culpo, supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Y de repente se hizo amigo de la chica más popular de La Academia, Alice. Nuestra amistad por aquel entonces era frágil. Fue cuando Ginny se fue. Un día había quedado con Harry para entrenar un poco de natación. A Harry se le resistía y yo había ido a clases de natación desde niña. Y creo que Harry solamente buscaba un pretexto para estar conmigo. Pero llegó tarde porque Alice le entretuvo. Fui más dura con él que nunca y al salir de los vestuarios discutimos. Harry me echó en cara que ya nunca quería estar con él y yo le eché en cara que nunca tenía tiempo para mi. Nos dijimos cosas horribles hasta que nos fuimos cada uno por su lado enfadados. Los dos éramos orgullosos, pero Harry se arrastró para que le perdonase. Yo me hice la dura. Quería hacerle sufrir. Pero un día me di cuenta de que el enfado se me había pasado, pero Harry no volvió nunca más. Él también tenía su orgullo. Y así habían pasado seis años. No hablábamos más que lo estrictamente necesario en nuestro trabajo.

- Eres una cabezota y una idiota, Hermione Granger.

- Lo se, Gin, lo se.

- Aunque puedo entender que estuvieras celosa… Harry tenía nuevos amigos, nueva chica… entiendo que te sintieras desplazada.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Solamente una persona entraba en mi despacho sin llamar. Harry Potter. Durante unos segundos me permití mirarle como se mira a una estrella, sabes que está fuera de tu alcance, pero no puedes dejar de anhelarla y desearla. Y a pesar de mi propia voluntad, Harry se había convertido en casi una obsesión para mi.

- Oh, Ginny, estás aquí- dijo Harry sorprendido.

- He venido a ver a Herms… espero que no te enfades mucho porque la he estado distrayendo.

- Contigo jamás me enfadaría- dijo Harry con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a Ginny. Ahí estaba el nuevo Harry Potter que me crispaba los nervios. De repente su sonrisa desapareció y su tono meloso se tornó duro- Granger, quiero el informe del caso McKenzie a última hora en mi despacho.

- Eh, sí, claro…

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta detrás de sí Ginny se quedó mirando la puerta. Yo temblaba como una hoja.

- Menos mal que eras tú la que estabas enfadada… ¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico?

- Siento decírtelo, Ginny, pero el Harry Potter que conocías no existe. Ahora es un prepotente, un creído, un egocéntrido, déspota y un tirano.

Ginny se quedó unos minutos sentada en silencio. Estaba cavilando algo, lo sabía porque seguía poniendo esa cara y frunciendo el ceño. Y de repente Ginny se levantó diciendo que ya me había entretenido bastante y que se iba. Yo me quedé peleándome con el informe que tenía que entregarle a Potter esa noche.

* * *

**Pobre Hermione... me da una penita... pero también tuvo lo suyo por orgullosa... A veces en el amor hay que tragarse el orgullo para no perder a la persona que quieres... y Hermione no lo hizo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews!!! Podeis alabarme o ponerme verde como queráis en función de lo que os haya parecido el capi.**

**xxoo. Rachel**


	3. Silencio

**12/02/2008: Segundo capitulo por hoy. Me están saliendo muy cortitos de momento. ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: SILENCIO**

SON TANTAS COSAS LAS QUE LLEVO DENTRO

Y SOLEDADES QUE YA NI ME ACUERDO

QUIERO CONTARTE QUE EN MIS NOCHES LARGAS

ME IMAGINÉ ACARICIANDO TU ESPALDA.

Y ENTRE TUS PECHOS ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO

Y SIN TUS ALAS, NENA, ME CAÍ DEL NIDO.

NO HABLES… ¡SILENCIO!

ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO ESTE QUE LLEVO PUESTO

TE QUIERO… ¡NO ENTIENDO!

CÓMO PUEDO VIVIR SI YA ME ESTOY MURIENDO

Y NO VERÁN TUS OJOS

QUE ME PERDÍ POR TI, QUE ME MORÍ POR TI

BANDA SONORA ORIGINAL ALMA PIRATA: SILENCIO

Acaban de dar las siete en el reloj de mi despacho. Me encontré nervioso como un chiquillo. nervioso como cuando me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador para ver a qué casa iba. Son las siete y diez cuando entras en mi despacho. Estás acalorada, con la respiración agitada, el pelo revuelto y tus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Siento que me quedo sin aliento.

- Llegas tarde Granger- digo.

- Lo siento señor- siento una punzada en mi corazón al oír tu voz neutra y cómo me llamas tan fríamente- Se me hizo tarde.

- Está bien, está bien. Puede retirarse.

Te quedas unos segundos ahí parada, mirándome esperando a que diga algo. Después te das la vuelta y te vas. No soy capaz de entenderme. Me duele ver esas miradas decepcionadas en tu cara cada vez que te suelto una borderia, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Tengo pánico de que un día te canses de que me comporte como un gilipoyas y te vayas, que pidas cambio de división, o de departamento, o de país. Siempre te han llamado mucho la atención los países de habla hispana. Saco una fotografía del cajón que tengo a mi derecha. En ella salimos tú y yo. Estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta de la Academia de Aurores. Cogiste la cámara y rodeaste mi cuello, juntando nuestras caras. Entonces todo era muy fácil. Paso mi dedo suavemente por tu mejilla y cierro los ojos y casi puedo sentir su tibio contacto. Abro los ojos y me levanto de repente de la silla. Me desaparezco de mi oficina para aparecerme en casa. Vivo solo, en la casa que una vez fue de mis padres. Subo las escaleras corriendo y entro en mi habitación. Me deshago de mi ropa de trabajo y saco mi chándal. Salgo a correr a pesar de que casi es de noche. Algunos magos me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loco. A mayoría ya están acostumbrados a mis excentricidades muggles. Me gusta vivir en el Valle de Godric, es un lugar tranquilo, no como Londres. Además que es enteramente mágico. Nadie se asusta de verme volar con mi escoba ni de otro tipo de cosas mágicas. Cuando llego a casa una hora después no tengo ganas de estar solo. Así que me doi una ducha y me visto para ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante. Me siento en la barra. Hagrid está allí.

- ¿Qué tomas Harry?- me pregunta sonriendo.

- Algo fuerte.

- ¡Tom! Algo fuerte para Potter- brama Hagrid por encima del bullicio del bar- ¿Un mal día?

- En realidad…los últimos seis años.

- Sabes que nunca se me han dado muy bien las mujeres… pero si quieres hablar…

- Sí, supongo que me vendrá bien ¿no?. Es sobre Hermione.

- ¿Todavía seguís con esa estupidez de estar enfadados?

- Sí. No es solo eso… la trato fatal… y después me arrepiento… No sabes cómo la echo de menos… A veces creo que me volveré loco.

- Harry ¿Por qué no te disculpas con ella y poco a poco reconstruís lo que teníais?

Hagrid tiene razón. No lo hago por orgullo. Pero mi orgullo me ha llevado a perderte para siempre. Y no se si es tan fácil como él lo cree. Recuperarte no está a un "Lo siento". Esa noche Hagrid me acompaña a casa ya que estoy completamente ebrio. Me meto debajo de la ducha y me despejo un poco. Me encojo, abrazando mis rodillas y me permito llorar como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo para liberar un poco de la pena que presiona en mi pecho. Ojalá le hubiera pedido perdón una y mil veces hasta que ella hubiera dicho que sí. Cuando me siento más calmado salgo de la ducha, me pongo un boxer limpio y me meto en la cama. Por suerte, rápidamente me quedo dormido.

* * *

**Siento que Harry parezca un tirano con Hermione. Tiene su explicación. Bueno, él también está dolido por lo que pasó... Es de locos... pero como alguien dijo el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo.**

**Dejad reviews!!!**

**xxoo. Rachel**


	4. Aquí estaré

**12/02/2008: Tercer capitulo por hoy... me estoy superando a mi misma. Es que quiero acabarlo para el día de San Valentín!!. Bueno como creo que hay unas ciertas dudas respecto a quién narra los primeros capítulos lo voy a dejar bien clarito:**

**Capítulo 1: Mi vida-- Lo narra Ginny. Sí, la que es diseñadora de moda y tiene un novio francés que está para comerselo, es la pequeña de los Weasley. Recordad que cuando se presenta a Marc le dice: "Soy Ginebra Weasley, colaboradora de tu madre".**

**Capítulo 2: Amor de engaño-- Hermione. Su nombre aparece en varios momentos del capítulo en voz de Ginny y Harry (Hermione, Herms y Granger)**

**Capítulo 3: Silencio -- Harry. ¿Quién más puede vivir en la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric?. Además Hagrid le llama por su nombre cuando le invita a tomar algo en El caldero chorreante.**

**Capítulo 4: Aquí estaré-- Luna Lovegood. Un personaje importante. Pero como es el capítulo que estoy actualizando no voy a desvelar nada.**

**Espero haber resuelto tu pequeña duda, Elma. Y como dice "Misthy Sakura Agustina" Harry _parece_ un tirano, aunque en realidad es un hombre con el corazón roto y el orgullo destrozado (yo diría pisoteado). Gracias a las dos por los comentarios.**

**Lo siento por los capítulos tan cortitos. Se que se podrían unir en uno o dos como mucho, pero es que cada uno representa el punto de vista de un personaje. Pronto empezarán a ser más largos. Lo prometo.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Aquí estaré**

SE QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS COMO LA NIÑA DE TUS SUEÑOS

SE QUE NO TE FIJARÁS EN LA FACHADA DE MIS HUESOS

ES CIERTO QUE LA LUNA NO ES DE QUESO Y QUE NO TENGO CURVAS DE MODELO

SE QUE NUNCA ENTENDERÁS ESTE ABSURDO SENTIMIENTO

YO SE QUE NO TENDRÉ JAMÁS LA FORTUNA DE UN BESO

ES CIERTO QUE A DIARIO ESTOY VIVIENDO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS QUE ME INVENTO

SE QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS COMO LA CAUSA DE UN DESVELO

YO SE QUE NO COMPRENDERÁS QUE SOY EL ÁNGEL DE TU CUENTO

ENTIENDO QUE TUS OJOS TIENEN MIEDO DE VER A LA MUJER QUE SOY POR DENTRO

Y AÚN ASÍ TE CUIDARÉ CASI LEYÉNDOTE EL PENSAMIENTO

Y AÚN ASÍ ME QUEDARÉ SIEMPRE A TU LADO JUNTO A TUS SILENCIOS

Y AÚN ASÍ TE SEGUIRÉ HASTA QUE EL MUNDO CAMBIE Y GIRE AL REVÉS

AQUÍ ESTARÉ.

ANGELICA VALE: AQUÍ ESTARÉ

Lo que más me gusta del día es la hora de levantarme. Me gustan las promesas de esa hora. Nunca sabes qué te deparará el día. Aquel día me desperté muy tarde, serían las diez de la mañana. Llevaba casi cuatro días en cama con una buena gripe. Como me encontraba mejor, decidí darme una ducha ya que me sentía sucia. Me puse el chándal y fui a la cocina. Comí un bollo que estaba un poco retrasado mientras que tomaba mi café y ojeaba por encima "El Profeta". Suspiré. Mi compañera de piso, Anette, no había ido a hacer la compra esos días. Así que volví a mi habitación, me abrigué bien y decidí bajar al supermercado. Hice la compra tranquilamente y después volví a casa. Ocurrió cuando doblé la esquina. Iba distraída pensando en mis cosas y me choqué con alguien. Cuando alcé la vista vi su pelo rojo desordenado, sus ojos azules y su cara pecosa. Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en mis labios a la vez que siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza. Maldita sea. Todavía provoca esas reacciones en mi.

- ¡Lunita Lovegood¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Ronald sonriendo.

- Hola Ron.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta.

- Vivo por aquí.

- Esas bolsas parecen pesar… ¿Te las llevo?

Asentí con la cabeza. No queda mucho para casa pero noto todo mi cuerpo dolorido. Ron me coge todas las bolsas y las lleva hasta mi casa, donde las deja en mi cocina.

- ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí, Weasley?

- Dentro de media hora he quedado con Ginny en la puerta de una agencia de viajes que hay por aquí.

- ¡Ginny está aquí!- digo ilusionada- ¡Me encantaría verla!

- Pues ven conmigo. Va con su fantástico novio francés así que no quiero ir de sujeta-velas.

- ¿Y por qué habéis quedado en una agencia de viajes?

- Es una larga historia. Que te la cuente Ginny, total fue idea de ella…

Te sonrío tímidamente y entro en mi habitación. Saco un jersey muy suave de color rosa y cuello vuelto. Me pongo los vaqueros, las botas y el plumas. Me pongo los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda. Cuando salgo nos vamos de casa. La Agencia de Viajes está cerca de casa, pero en una pequeña callejuela. Se que jamás la hubiera encontrado si yo no voy con él. Ginny ya está allí con Marc. Nos abrazamos y me presenta a Marc, orgullosa. Me encanta ese acento deliciosamente francés que tiene Ginny. Entramos en la agencia de viajes. Nos atiende una chica llamada Beverly.

- Bien queremos pasajes para París el fin de semana de San Valentín.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero no nos queda ni un solo hueco.

- Genial… ¿Y qué hacémos ahora?

- Les podría dar otras alternativas… ¿Qué les parece una casa rural en Escocia?

- Bueno, mientras que Hermione y Harry se tiran los trastos a la cabeza podemos jugar al scrabble o en la nieve- dice Ron.

- Pero… de qué va todo esto- digo.

- Es una pequeña treta que inventé para que Harry y Herms hagan las paces de una vez por todas, ya que nadie hace nada- dice Ginny con suficiencia- por cierto, Luni… tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana de San Valentín…

- No.

- Perfecto, entonces vendrás. ¿Podría ser una casa para seis personas?

La chica de la agencia sonrió y asintió. Nos vamos el Jueves de la semana siguiente. Creo que le tendré que pedir a papá un par de días. No se cómo me he visto envuelta en esta locura, pero la idea de estar con Ronald esos días me enloquece. Y para colmo esa tarde voy a visitar a papá y me encarga un reportaje sobre el Monstruo del Lago Ness. ¡Genial! Trabajo en San Valentín. Espero que Herms y Ginny me hechen una mano.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece eso de que ponga canciones al principio? Si no os gusta puedo dejar de ponerlas. A mi me gusta porque cada canción refleja el sentimiento del personaje que narra ese capítulo, o por lo menos lo intenta. **

**Algunas canciones se repiten respecto a las que hay en mi fic "Una bruja en el instituto". ¡Sorry!. Solamente he repetido "Silencio" de la Banda Sonora de la telenovela Alma Pirata. Me encanta esa canción, me llegó a lo más hondo la primera vez que la escuché. Intentaré no repetir más.**

**Dejad reviews!!!!**

**xxoo. Rachel**


	5. Cosas que odio de vos

**13/02/2008: Primer capítulo del día. Mañana es San Valentín y yo creo que para entonces ya lo puedo tener acabado. Espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**CAPÍTULO 5: COSAS QUE ODIO DE VOS**

EN TANTAS COSAS YO TE ODIO

QUE ME HACE MAL ESTAR CON VOS

QUISIERA TENERTE MUY LEJOS

OLVIDARME DE QUIÉN SOS

ODIO DE VOS TU SONRISA GANADORA

ESOS OJOS VERDE CIELO

Y TU FORMA DE MIRAR

ODIO DE VOS CÓMO SE MUEVE TU BOCA,

LO QUE SIENTO SI ME ROZAS

LO QUE DICES AL HABLAR

ODIO DE VOS QUE NO TE ODIO NI UN POQUITO

QUE ME GUSTAS Y QUE YA NO PUEDO MÁS

PORQUE CREO QUE TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE

MÁS QUE A TODO YO TE AMO

YO TE AMO, NO TE ODIO

Cuando Ginny me mandó por carta sus planes para el fin de semana de San Valentín no sospeché nada, ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Además me habló del reportaje que tenía que hacer Luna como excusa para ir. Yo mordí el anzuelo como tonta. El peor trago que pasé esos días fue pedirte permiso. El Ministerio me debía unos cuantos días, pero cualquier momento me parecía inoportuno para cogerlos. Nos íbamos el Jueves y estábamos a Martes y todavía no había hablado contigo. Prácticamente tenía las maletas hechas ya y todavía no sabías nada. Iba hacia mi despacho después del entrenamiento diario al que estábamos obligados todos los aurores. Respiré profundamente y pasé de largo de la puerta que ponía mi nombre hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Ponía tu nombre en la puerta. Llamé suavemente.

- Adelante- dices.

Respiro profundamente de nuevo y abro la puerta. Me miras unos segundos con tus ojos verdes y siento que me desarmo por dentro. Todos los argumentos que tenía por si me decías que no me dabas esos días se han ido al cajón del olvido. Me tiemblan las rodillas y siento que me he quedado en blanco. Tengo una sensación parecida a la que tenía cuando en la academia de aurores nos hacían los exámenes orales.

- Qué quieres Granger- tu tono es menos severo de lo habitual. Parece que estás de buen humor así que decido tentar a la suerte.

- Eh, señor… yo… necesito el Jueves y el Viernes.

Me miras de arriba abajo, estudiándome, tu mirada es tan impenetrable que me da miedo.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntas y mi corazón se pone a dar saltos de alegría.

- No. Me voy con Ginny, Marc, Ron y Luna a Escocia- me atrevo a decir.

- Ah… ehhh…

- ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto dudosa.

- Sí.

- ¡Oh gracias Harry!- digo sin pensar.

Tus ojos se abren de par en par y yo me siento tan avergonzada que salgo corriendo antes de ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en tu cara.

ME PASAN TANTAS COSAS JUNTAS

QUE SE ME PARTE LA RAZÓN

EN MI CABEZA YO TE ODIO

Y MI CORAZÓN ESTA CON VOS

SERA EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA

SERA TAL VEZ UN GRAN AMOR

ES TAN INTENSO LO QUE SIENTO

ES TAN GRANDE ESTA PASION

ODIO DE VOS ESOS BUCLES DE PRINCESA

ESA RISA QUE ES TAN FRESCA

TU CARITA DE MUÑECA

TAN HERMOSA Y DIFERENTE

ODIO DE VOS QUE NO TE ODIO NI UN POQUITO

QUE ME GUSTAS Y QUE YA NO PUEDO MÁS

PORQUE CREO QUE TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE

MÁS QUE A TODO YO TE AMO

YO TE AMO, NO TE ODIO

**FLORICIENTA: COSAS QUE ODIO DE VOS**

Creo que el corazón se me para de repente cuando oigo mi nombre de tus labios, en tu voz, de nuevo. Siento un enorme calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Una sensación de felicidad tan brutal e intensa me envuelve que siento ganas de correr tras de ti y… bueno es mejor que aparte ese tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza si quiero seguir pensando de forma coherente. Como Hagrid me dijo, lo nuestro tenemos que irlo recuperando poco a poco. Y sin que me diera cuenta un nuevo Harry había nacido en ese momento. Esa noche en lugar de quedarme a cenar en casa fui a "La Madriguera" por polvos flu. La señora Weasley se puso como loca pero contenta de que me hubiese decidido a venir. Marc y Ron estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico en la cocina mientras que Ginny ayudaba a su madre con la cena.

- ¿Por qué no me dijistéis que habíais invitado a Hermione?- pregunté pasando mi mirada de Ron a Ginny y viceversa.

- No queríamos que te echases para atrás al saberlo- dijo Ginny

- Ella no sabe que voy a ir ¿verdad?

- Pues no, recuerda que no quiso venir el día que volvió Ginny solo porque ibas a estar tú- dijo Ron.

Asentí. Soy consciente de que eres un hueso duro de roer, pero no pienso desistir del intento, ya no. Eres demasiado importante para mi como para dejarte ir.

- Bueno¿Y cómo hacemos para encontrarnos el Jueves?. Será mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar público, allí Hermione no montará una escenita- digo riendo

- Sí que es cierto¿Qué os parece encontrarnos en el aeropuerto?- dice Ginny

Esa noche mientras cenábamos no dejamos de ultimar todos los detalles del viaje. A la mañana siguiente cuando te vi una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en mi cara. Tu pasaste por mi lado agachando la cabeza y no te diste cuenta de mi mirada. Cómo me gustaría decirte tantas cosas… pero ahora no es el momento propicio para hacerlo. Ya llegará el día.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, ese primer acercamiento es un rayo de esperanza para Harry...**

**Dejad vuestros reviews!!!**

**xxoo. Rachel**


	6. Escaparé

**13/02/2008: Segundo capítulo del día. Es posible que no encontreis mucha consonancia de la canción con los sentimientos de Hermione. Esta vez "Escaparé" de Teen Angels refleja los sentimientos de Harry, que ya le da igual todo, solamente quiere decirle que la ama. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.. El capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito al principio, si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura no lo leas.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: ESCAPARÉ**

CADA VEZ TE SIENTO MÁS CERCA

DE VOS ME ENAMORO Y LO GUARDO EN MI PIEL

SIENTO COMO UN ESCALOFRÍO,

YO QUIERO ACERCARME PERO VOS NO ME VES

VOY PERDIDA Y YA NO SE QUE HACER

SE QUE TENGO QUE ACTUAR PERO ME VENCE LA TIMIDEZ

TU AMOR NO ME CABE EN EL CUERPO

TENGO QUE ANIMARME ESTA VEZ

SE QUE SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES

QUE EN TU MUNDO NO EXISTO Y ME QUIERO MORIR

PERO ENTRE TUS OJOS YO VIVO

Y SI ME BESARAS YO SERÍA FELIZ

VOY VENCIDA Y TE PUEDO PERDER

Y LO QUIERO INTENTAR AUNQUE DEBA LLORARTE DESPUÉS

EL MUNDO SABRÁ QUE TE QUIERO

TENGO QUE GRITARLO OTRA VEZ

ME ESCAPARÉ CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE

TE CUIDARÉ Y TE ENSEÑARÉ A QUERERME

Y TU CORAZONCITO JUNTO AL MIO

UNIDOS EN LA MISMA DIRECCIÓN

ME ESCAPARÉ CONTIGO POR EL MUNDO

AL FIN INSEPARABLEMENTE JUNTOS

SEREMOS COMO EL MAR Y LAS ESTRELLAS

UNIDOS EN UN SOLO CORAZÓN

**TEEN ANGELS: ESCAPARÉ**

Tus labios están sobre los mios. Tus brazos rodean mi cintura con fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos están completamente pegados. Siento que me vuelvo de mantequilla, siento que me derrito en tus brazos. Mi respiración es agitada, mi pulso está completamente acelerado. Tu lengua inspecciona cada milímetro de mi boca y resulta maravillosamente delicioso. Tus manos abandonan mi cintura. Ascienden por mi estómago. Las colocas sobre mis costillas y con tus pulgares comienzas a acariciar suavemente la parte inferior de mis pechos por encima de mi ropa. Esperas mi reacción. Cojo tus manos y las coloco sobre mis pechos. No puedo evitar que un gemido se escape de mi garganta quedando ahogado contra tus labios. Tus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta depositándose sobre mis pechos, cubriéndolos completamente. Una inconfundible humedad impregna mis braguitas.

- Hermione… Herms… despierta…

Abro los ojos sobresaltada. Mi madre está allí zarandeándome. Quise echarle una maldición por despertarme en lo mejor de mi sueño. Pero cuando miro la hora me doy cuenta de que es hora de levantarme si no quiero llegar tarde. Mamá se va en seguida. Me levanto de la cama. Mi cuerpo se resiste a abandonar las sensaciones de mi sueño. Entro en la ducha y decido concentrarme en cosas menos placenteras. Me ducho rápidamente y después me seco el pelo con la varita. Me lo recojo en una coleta alta. Busco en mi armario ropa limpia. Saco unos pantalones vaqueros, las botas de montaña, el jersey de color celeste de cuello vuelto. Voy a la cocina a desayunar.

- ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? Parecías muy agitada.

- No… no se.

Noto que me pongo colorada. De vez en cuando tengo pesadillas recordando la noche en que murió Voldemort y esos horribles y angustiosos momentos en que creí que estabas muerto. Después del desayuno vuelvo a mi habitación para ponerme el plumas, la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes y coger mi maleta. Mamá ya me está esperando metiéndome prisa como siempre. Ella tiene que ir a trabajar y dejarme a mi antes en el aeropuerto de Hearthrow. Cuando llegamos me bajo del coche. Cojo mi bolso y mi maleta y entro dentro. El corazón me bombea con fuerza. Estoy nerviosa. Y eso que todavía no sabía lo que me esperaba. Distinguí entre la gente una cabellera roja. Ronald era más alto que la mayoría así que ni por su altura, ni por su color de pelo pasaba desapercibido. Me acerco a ellos. Veo la sonrisa dulce de Luna. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos damos dos besos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Ron y yo nos abrazamos. También hace mucho que no nos vemos. Veo a Ginny, a Marc, bueno el chico que yo creo que debe ser Marc y un hombre alto, fuerte, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Me miras de una forma tan tímida que creo que me voy a desmayar. ¿Dónde quedó esa mirada arrogante y tan segura de sí misma?. El corazón me empieza a golpear el pecho. Todos me miran como si esperasen un cataclismo.

- Eh… Herms… este es Marc, mi prometido. Nos vamos a casar- dijo ella.

- Eh… sí… encantada Marc… enhorabuena… te llevas una joya.

- Ya lo se. Ginny habla mucho de ti y vuestras aventuras en Hogwarts- dice Marc con un acento francés marcadísimo.

- Espero que diga cosas buenas, porque si no, se un montón de maldiciones para mandarte, pelirroja.

- Pues entonces te las tendrás que ver con mi mocomurciélago.

- Chicas, creo que es mejor que vayamos a facturar las maletas- dice Ron.

Te ignoro sistemáticamente a pesar de que te noto tan cerca de mi que me vuelvo loca. Facturamos nuestras maletas en el vuelo a Edimburgo. Después mientras que esperamos la llamada del vuelo pasamos por las tiendas del aeropuerto. En el quiosco me compro una revista de ciencia para leer en el vuelo. Es corto pero siempre hay que entretenerse. Cuando nos llaman para el vuelo vamos hacia la puerta indicada. Nos subimos en el avión.

- A ver… asiento 15, al lado de la ventanilla… Herms… asiento 16… Harry…17… Luna… 18… Ron y 21 y 22 para Marc y para mi- dice Ginny.

¡Maldita pécora! Seguro que lo ha amañado para que vaya sentada con Harry. ¡No es justo!. Me siento al lado de la ventanilla, pegándome a esta lo máximo posible. Saco mi revista y me pongo a leer pacíficamente. Noto que me observas y una sensación de inquietud va recorriendo mi cuerpo. De repente veo como me quitas la revista y la cierras. Yo intento cogerla pero la alejas de mi.

- ¡Dame esa maldita revista, Potter!

- No- dices estás disfrutando con la situación.

Yo no me doy cuenta pero tengo medio cuerpo sobre tu regazo intentando alcanzar la revista.

- Ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo- dices.

Me retiro sintiendo arder mis mejillas. Tú me devuelves la revista. Te miro esperando a que digas algo.

- Por el bien de este viaje, creo que deberíamos pactar una tregua.

- ¿Una tregua?

- Sí, intentar llevarnos lo mejor posible para que nuestros amigos no la pasen mal con nuestras discusiones y borderías.

- Me parece bien.

- Entonces ¿Trato hecho?- me das la mano.

Acepto tu mano. Un calambre me recorre desde mi mano por todo el brazo hasta extenderse por todo el cuerpo. La piel se me pone de gallina. Vuelvo a mi apacible lectura pero no puedo concentrarme más. Al mediodía comimos en Edimburgo. Encontramos de puro milagro un McDonalds y nos aventuramos a comer unas hamburguesas. Después encontramos "El duende verde" una taberna que hacía la misma función de "El caldero chorreante" era el punto neurálgico de el mundo mágico escocés. Fuimos por polvos flu a otra taberna en Inverness, la ciudad más cercana a nuestro destino. En otra taberna nos esperaba, Ïsolda, la dueña de la casa rural. Nuestro destino eran las inmediaciones del Lago Ness. No era un destino precisamente romántico para esas fechas, pero era el mejor plan que se me presentaba. La cabaña estaba en el bosque y a escasos metros de la orilla del lago. Era rústica y hermosa con un bonito porche que daba al lago. Las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso. Nos las repartimos. Ginny y Marc se quedaron la más grande, obviamente. Las otras cuatro nos las repartimos entre los demás. Mi habitación no era excesivamente grande, pero por suerte la cama era grande y cómoda. Tenía dos mesitas de noche, un armario y una mesa. El cuarto de baño, era compartido. Después de instalarnos nos decidimos a cenar, por suerte, Isolda nos había cocinado algo de comida típica de la zona. Dimos buena cuenta de ello y nos fuimos a las habitaciones. Yo no estaba cansada, así que me puse el pijama que había llevado. Una camisa de hombre de franela con estampado a cuadros que me encantaba. Debajo una camiseta de tirantes de lycra y unos pantalones de pijama amplios. Bajé las escaleras y entré en la sala de estar. La chimenea estaba encendida y era delicioso el calorcito que desprendia. Me quedé allí leyendo. No me di cuenta de cuándo me quedé dormida, encogida en un sillón. Me desperté cuando sentí que alguien me intentaba quitar el libro. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y te vi. Me mirabas con tus ojos verdes y al ver que me había despertado, me sonreíste.

- Siento haberte despertado. Iba a llevarte a la cama.

- Eh…. Gracias.

- De nada. No deberías quedarte dormida leyendo, te dolerá todo el cuerpo.

- Bueno, creo que me voy a ir para la cama.

Me pongo en pie y siento que mi espalda protesta. Pero no quiero admitir que tenías razón.

- Espera Herms- dices cogiéndome de la mano antes de que me ponga a caminar hacia la salida.

Mi corazón comienza a latir furioso. Y una dulzura me envuelve todo el cuerpo como si fuera una manta calentita. Es tu voz. Mejor dicho, tu tono de voz. Esa ternura con la que dices mi nombre. Bueno, el apodo que todos mis seres queridos utilizan y que sabes que me encanta.

- Si- digo. La voz me tiembla involuntariamente.

- Yo…- dices pasándote la mano por el pelo, estás nervioso y eso me hace sonreír- quería… pedirte perdón. Me he comportado como un idiota.

Jamás creí que te oiría decir esas palabras. Por poco estallo de felicidad desperdigándola por todos sitios. Me coges por los hombros y veo cómo me acercas a tu cuerpo. Me rodeas con tus brazos y hundes tu cara en mi hombro, justo en el hueco que deja el cuello de la camisa entre mi cuello y el hombro. Sobre mi piel desnuda. Mi cuerpo reacciona de manera brutal. Rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos y refugio mi cara en tu pecho.

- Oh, Harry… cuánto has tardado- digo notando que lágrimas de felicidad acuden imparables a mis ojos.

- Bueno, ya está… ya no nos vamos a pelear más ¿verdad Herms?- dices separándote de mi. De repente me siento vacía.

- Claro. O por lo menos, peleas serias.

Entonces dices que será mejor que nos acostemos, ya que al día siguiente tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Me pasas un brazo por encima de los hombros y me acompañas hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Me das un dulce beso de buenas noches en la frente y yo entro en mi habitación sintiendo mi corazón latir descontrolado. Esa noche tardo mucho en volver a dormirme.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo... ja, ja,ja. Y este me ha salido más largo... no os podréis quejar.**

**Dejadme reviews!!!**

**xxoo. Rachel.**


	7. Tú

**14/02/2008: Mi primer capítulo por hoy. Espero poder subir todos los capítulos que quedan hoy. Si no, no seais muy duros conmigo porque estoy un poco malita...**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: TÚ**

EN MI MENTE ESTÁS COMO UNA ADICCIÓN

QUE SE SIENTE DULCE, TIERNA Y NATURAL

PASAS EL UMBRAL DE MI INTIMIDAD

LLEGAS HASTA EL FONDO DE CADA RINCÓN

ME TIENES AQUÍ, COMO QUIERES TÚ

VIENES Y DESPLAZAS A MI SOLEDAD,

ME VAS ATRAPANDO

EN MI MENTE ESTÁS, PALPITANDO A MIL

Y VERTE A MI LADO ES MI NECESIDAD

EL DEJARTE IR O DECIR ADIÓS

ES MORIR EN VIDAM ES NEGARME A MI

QUE MI LIBERTAD SE TERMINA EN TI Y

SENTIRTE CERCA DE NUEVO ES SABER QUE TE ESTOY AMANDO

**NOELIA: TÚ**

El día despuntó nublado, con una suave, pero incesante lluvia. De esa lluvia fina que te cala hasta los huesos. Bajé en pijama hasta la cocina. Ginny y Luna están preparando café y charlando sobre los planes del día. Primero, antes que nada, tenemos que ir a Inverness a hacer la compra, porque en la cocina no hay prácticamente nada. Ginny me sirve café con una sonrisa. Lo tomo rápidamente y decido darme una ducha antes de irnos a la ciudad. Cojo mis cosas, la ropa, el neceser, etc… y voy hacia el cuarto de baño. La puerta está abierta. La abro y decido entrar, no me esperaba que hubiese nadie. Pero cuando entro tú acabas de descorrer la cortina y te veo completamente desnuda. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar desenfrenado y otra parte de mi cuerpo reacciona de forma demasiado evidente. Si eres preciosa vestida, desnuda… simplemente eres perfecta. Tus rizos más oscuros al estar mojados, caen por tus hombros y tu espalda como una cascada.Tu piel está perlada de gotas de agua. Tus pechos son pequeños, coronados por dos pezones rosados y enhiestos. Del tamaño justo para mis manos. Desciendo por tu estómago plano. Cuando fijo mi mirada en tu intimidad recubierta por un poquitito de vello castaño siento un intenso calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Tú me miras con los ojos como platos. Me giro inmediatamente hacia la ventana, dándote la espalda. No quiero que te des cuenta de la enorme erección que tengo dentro de mis pantalones del pijama. Pero quizás es demasiado tarde. Han pasado solamente unos segundos desde que he entrado aunque a mi me parecen horas.

- Lo siento, Herms- atino a decir.

- No… no… no importa…

Unos segundos después sales del cuarto de baño. Yo cierro la puerta. Tardo unos diez minutos en ducharme y me ha sido imposible apartar tu imagen de mi cabeza. Me visto y bajo las escaleras. Ron y Marc ya están abajo esperandome para irnos a la ciudad. Nos aparecimos en la taberna mágica de Inverness y salimos de allí para ir al supermercado. Mientras que hacemos la compra pareces ausente, violenta. Como si estar demasiado cerca de mí te disgustase. Suspiré hondo. Probablemente había echado a perder lo que había recuperado el día anterior. Ginny y Luna se han vuelto locas comprando, pero tú te mantienes a su lado impasible. Cuando salimos del supermercado Luna propone ir a dar una vuelta por Inverness, pero Ron prefiere volver a la casa. Nos separamos.

No puedo apartar de mi mente cómo me miraste esta mañana. Lo sentí como si lo que pasases por mi cuerpo fuesen tus manos en lugar de tu mirada. Fue intenso y excitante. Y sentí mi sexo humedecerse como nunca lo había hecho al notar el bulto en tus pantalones. Puedo ser virgen, pero no soy tonta. Se demasiado bien lo que eso significa y lo que lo provoca. El saber que te excitaste de esa forma, solamente mirándome, hace que cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se pongan de punta.

- ¿Qué te sucede Herms?- pregunta Ginny de repente.

- ¿A mi?, a mi… nada.

- Estás callada… y eso es bastante inusual en ti. No dijiste nada en el supermercado y desde que nos separamos de los chicos, tampoco has dicho nada…

- Anoche Harry me pidió perdón- digo finalmente.

- ¡Pero qué bien! Ahora todo está arreglado ¿no?- dice Ginny.

- No lo se.

- ¿Por qué no lo sabes?- pregunta Luna acariciándome el brazo amistosamente. Luna es mucho más delicada y comprensiva que Ginny.

- Esta mañana… me vio como mi madre me trajo al mundo…- Luna y Ginny abrieron los ojos como platos- aunque un poco más crecidita. Yo salía de la ducha y él entraba en el baño. Me olvidé de cerrar la puerta. Y él…. Se… se…. Se…- no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describir lo que te había pasado.

- Se ¿Qué?... no me estoy enterando de nada- dice Ginny.

Mis mejillas están ardiendo.

- Que él… se… bueno… su… su… amiguito… se… bueno… pues eso que le pasa a los chicos….

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dice Ginny abriendo los ojos de par en par- ¿Y lo desaprovechaste?

- ¿Desaprovechar el qué?- pregunto. A veces Ginny me crispa los nervios.

- A mi se me ocurren un millón de formas de pasarlo bien- dice Ginny con una mirada en sus ojos que me asusta.

- ¡Ginny¡Déjala ya! No ves que está nerviosa- dijo Luna.

- Ah, sí, pobrecita… debe ser horrible que el hombre que amas se excite solamente por verte desnuda.

Suspiro exasperada. Ginny a veces es demasiado sincera.

- Aunque supongo que sabrías lo que hacer… ¿no Herms?- dice Ginny dando justo en el clavo. No se trata de la reacción de tu cuerpo, se trata de la reacción del mio.

- Creo que eso es problema mio, Ginebra Weasley.

No quiero admitir delante de ella que seguramente, no hubiera sabido lo que hacer. Que soy virgen a pesar de tener veintitrés años. Echo a caminar delante de ellas, hastiada de la conversación con Ginny. Cuando volvemos a la casa, los chicos están esperándonos. Es la hora del mediodía y todavía no ha dejado de llover. Comemos algo rápido y nos vestimos para ir a investigar las inmediaciones del lago. Vemos a un montón de turistas que como nosotros están allí seducidos por la leyenda del mostruo del Lago Ness. Luna se pone a trabajar, hablando con turistas, y lugareños dispuestos a contarle los avistamientos del famoso Nessie. Me siento en las piedras cerca del lago y me quedo allí mirando un tibio sol que ha empezado a salir por entre las nubes. Oigo pasos detrás de mi. No me molesto en girarme. Se que eres tú. Te sientas a mi lado.

- Siento lo que sucedió esta mañana, de verdad- dices. Tu mirada está cargada de culpabilidad.

- No… lo siento yo… debí cerrar la puerta. No debió ser agradable- dije intentando tantear un poco tu reacción.

- Yo no lo describiría así.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en mi cara. De momento no necesito saber nada más. Tú me rodeas con tu brazo y me besas en la frente. Nuestros amigos nos miran con sonrisas en sus rostros, Ginny se siente satisfecha porque su plan ha funcionado. Después de pasar la tarde por allí haciendo fotografías, divirtiéndonos como chiquillos volvimos a la cabaña. Los chicos aprovecharon esa tibia luz del sol entre las nubes para salir al porche a jugar al Trivial mágico. No puedo evitar quedarme observándote a través del cristal. Ron va a responder y Marc y tú estáis cronometrando el tiempo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

- Oh, por Merlín, Herms, quita esa cara de tonta enamorada…- dice Ginny.

- Cállate Weasley, que me tienes contentita hoy.

- Voy a hacer mi obra de caridad del día. Aunque en realidad debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo… pero Merlín sabe por qué no lo hice.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Quieres saber por qué Harry nunca volvió conmigo después de la muerte de Voldemort? Fue por ti, Herms. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto.

- Cuando me fui a Italia… estaba bastante dolida todavía, ya sabes el genio de la familia Weasley. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- ¡Oh!, claro que sí, Ginny

Las dos nos abrazamos con fuerza. Seguimos preparando la cena. Después de la cena, encendimos la chimenea y nos quedamos en la sala jugando al Trivial Mágico por parejas. Ginny con Marc, Ron con Luna y Tú y yo juntos. Al Trivial no hay quién me gane. No es por presumir, pero soy muy buena. Cuando esa noche me fui para la cama no tenía ni idea de que el día de San Valentín, al día siguiente, sería el mejor de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Interesante verdad... me parto de risa... me imagino la cara de Harry y me parto...**

**Dejad reviews!!!**

**xxoo. Rachel**


	8. Desde que te vi

**14/02/2008: Segundo capi por hoy. Espero que os guste mucho... supongo que es lo que todos estáis esperando ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.. Tiene contenido sexual explícito**

**CAPÍTULO 8: DESDE QUE TE VI**

ALGÚN DÍA NOS JURAMOS, SER AMIGOS HASTA EL FIN

HOY ME ANIMO A CONFESARTE LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI

DÍA A DÍA ME PREGUNTO QUÉ LE DIGO AL CORAZÓN

QUE SE SIENTE ABANDONADO, DERRETIDO POR TU AMOR

YA NO AGUANTO LO QUE SIENTO Y NO PUEDO FINGIR MÁS

SIN TU AMOR ME ESTOY MURIENDO

HICE TODO POR NO AMARTE, ME ESCAPÉ DE ESTÁ PASIÓN

IMPOSIBLE ES OLVIDARTE HOY NECESITO TU AMOR

SIN RUMBO YO ESTOY PERDIDO, NO PUEDO DISIMULAR

YO LO SIENTO AMIGA MIA, YO LO SIENTO, TE LO TENGO QUE CONTAR

DESDE QUE TE VI, TODO ES TAN DISTINTO PARA MI

POR QUE TU CORAZÓN VIVIRÁ SIEMPRE EN MI

DESDE QUE TE VI, SUPE QUE ERAS SOLO PARA MI

QUE MI VIDA ERES TÚ Y LA QUIERO VIVIR JUNTO A TI

**FLORICIENTA: DESDE QUE TE VI**

Estaba completamente dormida cuando un sonido incesante me despertó. Abro los ojos y veo una lechuza en mi ventana. Es la lechuza de color marrón de todos los años y lleva un ramo de rosas rojas. Me pregunto cómo puede ser que él sepa dónde estoy. Y después recuerdo… la lechuza me encontraría estuviera donde estuviera. Pero este año es distinto. No es el simple ramo de rosas y ya. Va acompañado de un cd. Me estremezco, por fin voy a conocer a ese que lleva tantos años mandándome flores sin que yo pueda descubrir quién es. Saco mi ordenador portátil. Sí, soy una adicta al trabajo, no puedo negarlo. Pensé que quizás no me vendría mal llevar el ordenador. Bendigo el momento en que se me ocurrió meterlo en la maleta. Introduzco el cd en el lector de cd con la mano temblorosa. Contiene una presentación en Power Point. Lo abro y me quedo de piedra. Era una fotografía de mi primer año en Hogwarts. A lo largo de toda la presentación aparecían fotografías de mi vida. Y en parte me estaba empezando a asustar que esa persona supiera tantas cosas de mi. Hasta que llegué a la antepenúltima diapositiva. No había foto. Solamente había unas letras en grande que decían "¿Todavía no sabes quién soy?". Y la siguiente fotografía resolvió todas mis dudas. Nadie más que tú podría tener tal cantidad de fotografías mías. La última fotografía es aquella que saqué con mi cámara muggle justo antes de entrar por primera vez en La Academia de Aurores. Se ve manoseada y desgastada. Noto mis ojos vidriosos y miro las flores con una nueva mirada. Siempre has sido tú. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación. Cruzo el pasillo hasta la puerta de la tuya. Toco con los nudillos, apenas tardas unos pocos segundos en abrirme. Me lanzo a tu cuello, rodeándolo con mis brazos, poniéndome de puntillas para hacerlo.

- Me encantan Harry- le digo a tu musculoso cuello.

- Has tardado en darte cuenta…

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciese? No había notas ni nada… nada que me dijera que eras tú.

- Solamente que empecé a hacerlo a raíz de que nos peleamos.

- En el fondo siempre deseé que fueses tú.

- Hermione- dices serio separándote de mi, me coges por las manos- Se que me he comportado como un idiota estos seis años. Déjame compensarte por ello…

- Yo tampoco estuve muy bien, Harry.

- Bueno, pues entonces, esta noche tenemos una cita.

- ¿Y dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

- Eso es una sorpresa. Tú solo ponte guapa. Bueno, más guapa de lo que eres normalmente.

Siento que las mejillas me arden. Vuelvo a mi habitación y recojo el ordenador. Dejo allí las flores. Son tan hermosas… Cuando bajo a la cocina ya estás ahí. Me guiñas un ojo que pasa desapercibido ante todos. Ginny está hablando de ir a Edimburgo para arreglarnos para esa noche.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?- pregunto.

- Vamos a quedarnos en Edimburgo, iremos a cenar por ahí, al cine… o a hacer algo muggle. Vosotros os podéis quedar aquí hasta mañana- dice Ginny.

Me pasa desapercibida una mirada cómplice que intercambias con ella. El día se me hace eterno. Nos pasamos la mañana en un spa y después por la tarde vamos de compras y a la peluquería. Yo soy la única que vuelvo a Inverness. Me siento nerviosa pero a la vez contenta y feliz. Cuando llego me abres la puerta. Me quedo sin aliento al verte con el pelo engominado y vestido de traje.

- Directita hacia arriba, señorita- me dices mirándome con esa ternura tan característica del Harry que conocía.

Sonrio y subo las escaleras. En mi habitación solamente me queda que ponerme el vestido que he comprado y los zapatos.

Hace quince minutos que has llegado y todavía no bajas. Estoy tan nervioso… no se si te gustará la sorpresa que te tengo preparada, que maquiné con la ayuda de Ginny y Luna. Ellas me aseguraron que sí. Y de repente oígo tus tacones en el piso de arriba. Unos escasos minutos después estas bajando las escaleras. Me quedo de piedra al mirarte. Mi mandíbula se hubiera desencajado y caído hasta el suelo, si no fuera biológicamente imposible. Llevas un vestido de color negro, ajustado, de manga larga y con uno de tus hombros descubierto. Llevas unos zapatos de color negro con una hebilla con brillantes. Estás preciosa. Me sonríes y es como si de repente mi universo se iluminase. Te agarras de mi brazo y vamos hacia el salón. Con ayuda de la magia retiré los muebles hacia un lado. Al lado de la chimenea estaba la mesa de la cocina con dos sillas. Le puse un mantel blanco y la adorné con velas y flores. Retiro tu silla cuando te sientas. Quiero que esta noche te sientas como una princesa, mi princesa. Cuando coges tu servilleta ves inmediatamente lo que hay debajo. Se muy bien lo que guarda esa caja, ya que la compré en Londres el día que supe que vendrías con nosotros. La abres y tu cara se transforma en sorpresa. Tus ojos se abren de par en par. Es un colgante de Aprile con dos corazones y una flor. Me levanto sonriendo para ponértelo alrededor del cuello. Lo miras y ves que detrás tiene una inscripción. "Te amo. H&H" y la fecha. Tus ojos de repente se tornan vidriosos y una lágrima indiscreta rueda por tu mejilla.

- Por qué lloras…- digo con ternura.

- De felicidad… ni en mis mejores sueños podía imaginarme esto, Harry.

Te acaricio la mejilla y no puedo evitarlo, tengo que besarte. Te cojo por el cuello mientras que mis pulgares acarician tus mejillas suavemente. Tus labios son suaves y tibios y saben a fresa. Recorro tus labios con los mios, saboreando cada milímetro, cada rincón

- Te amo Herms- digo juntando tu frente y la mia y mirándote a los ojos- siento no habértelo dicho antes.

- No importa, la espera ha valido la pena.

- Siento todo el sufrimiento que te he infligido. Y si me lo permites, voy a vivir cada día de mi vida para compensartelo.

- Ya lo has hecho Harry.

Te beso en la frente y me vuelvo a sentar en mi silla. Con un golpe de varita aparece la comida en nuestros platos.

- Lo que siento es que yo no tengo nada para regalarte- dices.

- Ya tengo todo lo que deseo. Mi regalo de San Valentín eres tú.

Sonries de esa forma que solamente tú sabes hacer, con dulzura y es pizca de timidez. Cenamos mientras que charlamos sobre mil cosas. Hay seis años de silencio que romper. Después de la cena con la varita hago volver todos los muebles a su sitio. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras que escuchamos un cd de música romántica que he seleccionado. Tú estás encogida debajo de la manta, los zapatos están tirados por el suelo y te acurrucas contra mi hombro. Te beso y cuando lo hago no pienso en llegar más lejos, a pesar de que tu imagen en la ducha no se me quita de la cabeza. Pero tú comienzas a jugar con los botones de mi camisa. Y todo sentido común se va de mi cabeza. Antes de darme cuenta estoy sobre ti, sin camisa, sientiendo tu cuerpo temblar bajo el mio y besándote como jamás había besado a ninguna mujer. Y he besado a muchas. Uno tiene sus necesidades… Si bien con todas las demás era más por satifacer ese deseo, contigo es tan diferente… quiero que a través de mis besos sientas todo este amor que me está oprimiendo el pecho y no me deja respirar. Me levanto y te cojo en brazos. Te aferras a mi cuello con fuerza. Nunca te han gustado mucho las alturas aunque fuesen de escasos centímetros. Subo las escaleras y en el pasillo dudo un momento si llevarte a tu habitación o a la mia. Opto por la tuya. La cama es más grande. Te deposito suavemente sobre la cama. Me tumbo a tu lado y no me tomo ni un solo segundo antes de volver a besarte. Acaricio tus piernas por encima de tu vestido, no tardo mucho en subir por debajo de tu vestido, acariciando tu muslo por la parte exterior. Entonces dejo de sentir el tacto artificial de la media y me doy cuenta de que lo que estoy tocando es tu piel. Localizo el final de la media y tiro hacia debajo de ella hasta quitártela. Repito la misma operación con la otra media. Tus piernas son suaves, de piel poco bronceada y sin vello. Siento un intenso calor por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Soy yo o es que empieza a hacer demasiado calor?. Me dedico a intentar encontrar una cremayera en tu vestido, pero el condenado no tiene. Y tú pareces divertida ante mi desconcierto. Te separas un poco de mi y empiezas a tirar de él hacia arriba. Veo cómo va descubriendo tus piernas, tu zona íntima recubierta por un diminuto tanga de encaje de color negro, tu ombligo, tu vientre, tus pechos recubiertos por un sujetador sin tirantes y te lo sacas por la cabeza. Te vuelves a pegar a mi haciendo que mi miembro entre en contacto con la parte exterior de tu muslo. Abres los ojos de par en par. Te beso y te abrazo y aprovecho el momento para deshacerme de ese sujetador tan molesto. En seguida lo veo salir volando por la habitación. Tus pechos son suaves y blandos de la consistencia y tamaños perfectos. Y tus pezones rosados están completamente excitados. Te acaricio suavemente y arranco de tu garganta los primeros gemidos. Al principio intentas contenerte, pero cuando rozo con mi lengua la punta de tu enhiesto pezón, arqueas tu espalda contra mi boca, gimiendo de forma tan excitante que creo que me volveré loco. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, pero tampoco había deseado tanto hacer las cosas bien. Mis caricias descienden hacia tu sexo. Dudo un momento al encontrarme con el elástico de tu tanga, pero abres las piernas en señal inequívoca. Exploro tu intimidad. La siento húmeda y caliente, preparada para recibirme en ese lugar sagrado donde se concibe la vida. No puedo esperar más. Te despojo de la última prenda que me impide ver tu cuerpo completamente desnudo. Después me deshago de mi ropa y me coloco encima de ti. Te miro unos segundos dudando. Quizás me estoy precipitando. Pero esa mirada de entera confianza en mi, esa mirada que veía tan a menudo en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort llenaba tus ojos. Es una sensación indescriptible sentirme rodeado de ti. Es como estar en casa. Mi casa ya no es más esa construcción de mi propiedad en el Valle de Godric. Mi casa eres tú. Me introduzco poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, disfrutando de tu estrechez. Hasta que clavas tus uñas en mi espalda.

- Ayyyy- has dicho.

- Que pasa Herms- digo.

- No… nada… todo está bien. Sigue.

Y ojalá hubiera podido pensar con claridad en ese momento, y me hubiera dado cuenta de que tu cara se había contraído en un gesto de dolor. Tu cara cambia tan rápidamente hacia un gesto de inteso placer que pienso que son imaginaciones mías. Sigo haciéndote el amor, entrando y saliendo de ti. Sintiendo tu cuerpo temblar bajo el mio. Y de repente gritas, y clavas tus uñas en mi espalda de nuevo, pero tu cara es muy distinta esta vez. Tu intimidad se contrae y siento que estallo de placer. Caigo sobre ti, sintiéndome débil, pero feliz… tan inmensamente feliz… Te beso toda la cara. Las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, la barbilla…Y cuando me retiro de tu cuerpo me doy cuenta. Hay un poco de sangre.

- Herms… ¿Has sangrado?- pregunto, sintiéndome bastante idiota.

- Creo que eso les pasa a las chicas cuando son virgenes- dices con ese tono de autosuficiencia tan característico de ti.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéeee???!!!- digo abriendo los ojos como platos. No me puedo creer que con tu edad siguieras siéndolo. Yo di por sentado que habrías estado con más hombres. Si no hubiera sido más cuidadoso y más delicado…

- Nunca encontraba el hombre ni el momento adecuado. He salido con algunos chicos, pero nunca sucedió nada. Supongo que esperaba por ti.

- Pero Herms… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No quería que te obsesionases con eso. Ha sido perfecto.

Te acercas a mi para besarme en los labios y siento un poco más de alivio. Te abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho. Nos damos un baño juntos mientras te mimo y te digo lo preciosa que eres y lo enamoradísimo que estoy de ti. Después volvemos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados.

* * *

**Espero vuestros reviews!!!**

**Intentaré colgar los capis que quedan hoy, pero si no, no me odieis, y prometo que lo haré mañana.**

**xxoo. Rachel**


	9. Como eres

**16/02/2008: Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que he estado con una gripe de campeonato estos días y apenas me he levantado de la cama (:S). Y llegamos al final del fic. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: COMO ERES**

AL MIRAR TUS OJOS ME INUNDAN COMO EL MAR

ERES MI LIBERTAD, MI SUEÑO Y VIDA

NADIE MÁS CONSIGUE LLENAR MI SOLEDAD

QUIERO VIVIR EN TI, TÚ MI PRINCIPIO Y FIN

LLUVIA DE FUEGO

TE AMO COMO ERES, HASTA EL FIN

**SERGIO RIVERO: COMO ERES**

La mañana apareció nublada como todos los días que hemos pasado en el Lago. Cuando me desperté estaba sola en la cama. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en mi cara al recordar el día anterior. Y mi mano, casi inconscientemente, fue hacia el colgante que me regalaste. Estaba vestida solamente con él. Me quedé mirando el cielo desde mi cama. Me siento feliz. Durante estos seis años he imaginado multitud de situaciones en las que me rogabas e implorabas perdón. Pero esto ha superado mis más locas fantasías. Tú las has superado. Ni en sueños me podía imaginar tu dulzura, tu delicadeza, el tacto de tu piel, el sabor de tus besos… Me estremezco de pies a cabeza. De repente oigo que llamas a la puerta. Entras con una bandeja con el desayuno. Te sonrío y tú me devuelves la sonrisa.

- Ya te despertaste- dices

- Mmmm…. Sí…- digo con pereza estirándome sobre la cama.

- Pues entonces podemos desayunar y después perpararnos para irnos. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Isolda a las diez en Inverness.

Me levanto de la cama. Busco por el suelo algo que ponerme y encuentro la camisa que llevaste la noche anterior. Me queda grande, pero me da igual. Me lanzas una mirada de lujuria, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas. Me siento en la mesa y cojo el vaso de zumo de naranja.

- Oye… ¿has estado con muchas chicas? Quiero decir como tú y yo ayer…- digo intentando sonar casual aunque la duda me inquieta.

- ¿Si me he acostado con muchas?-

- Sí.

- Sí.

- Sí ¿Qué?

- Que sí, que he estado con muchas chicas.

- ¿Cuántas?

- ¡Yo que se Hermione!

- Más o menos… más de diez… de veinte….

- Supongo que más de veinte- te pones colorado.

- Oh- ahora deseo no haber preguntado.

Me siento terriblemente mal. ¿Cómo voy a competir yo con esas más de veinte chicas? Y de seguro que estaban más experimentadas que yo.

- Hermione no importa el número… Esas más de veinte chicas… eran solo sexo. Solamente con una chica he hecho el amor.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, tonta, contigo… te lo juro. Ahora es mejor que acabes de desayunar y te vistas…

No puedo evitar sonreir, feliz. Apuro el café y me levanto. Me doy una ducha rápida antes de vestirme. Me pongo pantalones vaqueros ajustados, un jersey de cuello alto y acabo de guardar las últimas cosas que quedan esparcidas por la habitación. Nos aparecemos en la taberna de Inverness en la que nos hemos aparecido estos días. Dejamos allí las maletas y vamos a encontrarnos con Isolda. Caminamos cogidos de la mano y felices. Isolda nos pregunta a ver qué tal nos lo pasamos y algunas preguntas más de cortesía. Después nos despedimos de ella. Damos una vuelta por Inverness pero pronto volvemos a la taberna. Tenemos que irnos. Hemos quedado en "El duende verde" con Luna, Ron, Ginny y Marc. Vamos por Polvos Flu y lo que vemos no deja de sorprendernos. Bueno, Marc y Ginny están pegados como lapas. Pero a su lado están Ron y Luna besándose.

- ¿Tú sabías algo?- me dices en un susurro.

Te miro con la misma cara de desconcierto que tienes tú. Nos acercamos a ellos y tú carraspeas sonoramente.

- ¡Chicos!- dice Luna mientras que las mejillas se le ponen coloradas.

- Llegáis pronto- dice Ron, parece turbado.

- No, es la hora que acordamos- dices.

- Sí, es cierto, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos al aeropuerto- dice Ginny juntando sus cosas rápidamente.

Decidimos, sabiamente, dejar pasar el momento. La noche anterior nos hemos perdido algo. Salimos de la taberna y paramos un taxi. Ginny, Ron, Marc y Luna se van en él, puesto que no cabemos todos. Después paramos otro para ti y para mi. No veo apenas nada de Edimburgo. No paras de besarme y decirme cosas al oído. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, los demás nos están esperando en la puerta. Marc, Ron y tú os ofrecéis para ir a facturar las maletas.

- Quiero saber qué me perdí anoche- digo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dice Luna intentando hacerse la loca, pero no se le da bien.

- Pues a que Ron y tú os estábais sorbiendo las gargantas. No entiendo. No sabía que os lleváseis tan bien.

- Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Ron, Herms. Sabía que él estaba interesado en ti, y creía que tú en él… pero supongo que no todo salió como él esperaba. No se qué sucedió… solo se que anoche me besó y estamos saliendo juntos.

- Ay… cómo me alegro Luna- digo y las dos nos abrazamos- No podía imaginar una chica mejor para nuestro Ronnie.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti y de Potter?- dice Ginny- Espero que te gustase la sorpresa

- ¡Serás… bruja!

- Gracias- contesta Ginny, burlona.

- Pero… ¿Te gustó o no?- pregunta Luna.

- Ni os lo imagináis.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Ginny con curiosidad.

- Ay… Ginebra… hay cosas que no se le deben contar ni a tu mejor amiga- digo con suficiencia.

Ginny pone cara de disgusto pero la quita porque habéis vuelto. Te sonrío y tú me devuelves la sonrisa. Pasa una hora antes de que nos llamen para coger el avión. Llegamos a Londres pasada la hora de la comida. Yo me muero de hambre. Tú te empeñas en acompañarme hasta casa. Cogemos un taxi y nos paramos delante de casa. Te empeñas en acompañarme hasta la mismísima puerta. Cuando me pongo a rebuscar en mi bolso, maldita sea, no encuentro las llaves. Finalmente, exasperada, por no encontrarlas entre la gran cantidad de cosas que llevo en mi bolso llamo al timbre. Segundos después se oyen pasos y la puerta abrirse… y después la voz de mamá.

- ¡Harry! Pero cuánto tiempo sin verte… estás hecho todo un hombre… Pasad, pasad¿Qué tal tiempo en Escocia?

- Horrible, no paró de llover en todo el fin de semana- digo.

- Pero por lo menos os lo pasaríais bien.

- Con Ron uno nunca se aburre- dices riendo.

- Bueno… Harry ¿Te quedas a comer?

No me doy cuenta pero te miro suplicante. Mi madre tiene esa cara de cotilla que pone siempre que cree que hay algo que debe saber.

- Está bien señora Granger, será un placer.

Tú te quedas con mamá contándole las visitas que hemos hecho estos días. Yo llevo mi maleta a mi habitación y vuelvo el bolso. Ahí estaban las condenadas llaves. Abajo del todo. Volví a la cocina y me pongo a ayudarte a poner la mesa. Mamá nos sirve la comida mientras que hace preguntas sin ton ni son. Delante de ti, no va a preguntarme si tenemos algo o desde cuando nos hablamos. Pero en cuanto te levantas de la mesa después de la comida, se lo que me espera.

- ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?- me susurras.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio? Me quedan ultimar los detalles del caso Wallace. Te recuerdo que lo querías a primera hora de la mañana en tu despacho.

- Sí, pero como soy tu jefe… también puedo darte permiso para terminarlo mañana por la mañana, y obligarte a tener una cita conmigo.

- Bueno, si son órdenes del jefe creo que no podré decir que no.

Y en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mi, mamá ya me andaba detrás como un perrillo faldero. Yo fui a mi habitación, saqué el ordenador portátil e hice que empezaba a trabajar.

- Mamá… ¿Me disculpas? Estoy trabajando.

- Pero solo dime qué tal fue…

- El mejor fin de semana de mi vida te dice algo- ella abre los ojos como platos- genial entonces ¡largate!

Sí, ya se que soy demasiado dura con ella. Pero es que me crispa tanto los nervios cuando se hace la entrometida. Me paso todo el tiempo hasta que llega la hora de prepararme con el ordenador. Afortunadamente para entonces ya he acabado el informe. Me visto y bajo hasta la calle. Le digo a mi madre que he quedado con Zoey y Melissa. ¿Para qué están las amigas sino es para servirte de excusa delante de tu madre?. Tú me esperas en la esquina. Nos besamos y me das un casco.

- ¿Qué diantres…?- digo empezando a temblar.

- ¿Recuerdas la moto voladora de Sirius?. Aquí está.

Tus manos señalan una gran moto al tipo de las de carretera como Harley Davidson o así. Si piensas que me monte contigo en ese cacharro vas listo. Pero antes de darme cuenta estoy subida en ella a tu espalda. En una calle desierta de Londres le das al botón de invisibilidad y alzamos vuelo. La velocidad se incrementa. Apenas puedo ver el suelo. Y descubrí que si malo es ver el suelo, peor es no verlo. Nos detenemos al llegar a un Valle en cuya parte más profunda hay un lago. El Valle de Godric. Dejas la moto delante de la casa de tus padres. Recuerdo lo que era esa casa la primera vez que la vi, solamente un montón de piedras caídas. Me asombra el cambio que le has dado. Me la enseñas de cabo a rabo y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar que esa casa será un día mi hogar. Después de que me la enseñas damos un largo paseo por el Valle de Godric. Nos perdemos felices en el atardecer sabiendo que ese tan solo es el principio.

* * *

**Bueno, pues este fic se acabó, pero nos leemos en nuevos fic. ¡Sigan al tanto!**

**Dejad reviews!!!**

**xxoo. Rachel**


End file.
